


10 Categories: Corey and Mason

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Conversations, Families of Choice, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Friendship, Interspecies Romance, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: I do not own Teen Wolf.





	10 Categories: Corey and Mason

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

**AU**

Mason is now a supernatural chimera, and a cute _human_ classmate’s just witnessed his abilities.

**First Time**

“We’re boyfriends now?”

“Yes?” Mason ventures.

“That’s the first time you’ve called me that.”

**Adventure**

Corey’s parents’ apathy produced extreme self-sufficiency.

Sharing his adventures was a strange but exciting concept.

**Smut**

Sometimes, Mason worries about how he compares to Corey’s past experiences.

**Fluff**

“Besides Lucas, I was with other boys just for fun. I’m with you for you.”

**Angst**

Corey doesn’t say it, but he imagines Mason will get bored with him soon enough.

**Hurt/Comfort**

“I can’t stand the thought of him dying again.”

“He won’t. I promise,” Liam says.

**Humour**

“ _I_ might kill him, but otherwise, I promise, we’re all going to protect each other.”

**Romance**

“Do you think you might want to marry me someday,” Mason blurts out.

“Yes.”

**UST**

After Theo interrupts their time alone at Mason’s, they’re furious about Liam destroying the sword.


End file.
